Valentine's Day !
by MissCID
Summary: Cont. of Love Angel! Rajat propose Purvi & Vineet Propose Shreya on Valentine's Day !


(Next Day at CID Bureau

Abhijeet, Daya , Freddy, Shreya out of Bureau as they busy in investigation. Vivesha is also not there as they are going outside for lunch…

(Purvi & Rajat are alone in bureau & they are busy with files.)

Purvi (thinking) : Yahi sahi mauka hai. Aaj to main Rajat sir se apne dil ki baat batakar hi rahungi. Nai nai, Kya sochenge sir ! Kya karu batau kin a batau? Isse achha mauka phir kabhi nai milega. Bata hi deti hu aaj.

Rajat saw that Purvi is lost in deep thinking…

Rajat came near to her desk…

Rajat : Purvi, kya soch rahi ho? Kai der se main dekh raha hu. Koi pareshani vali baat to nai hai na?

Purvi (Stand up in hurry by seeig Rajat sir there) : Sir aap.. aapne kuchh kaha?

Rajat : Kya ho gaya hai? Kaha khoyi hui ho? Koi pareshani vali to nai hai na?

Purvi : k kuchh nai sir aap …

Rajat : Koi baat hai, jo tumhe pareshan kar rahi hai. Tum chaho to mere sath share kar sakti ho.

Purvi (Thinking) : Ab to sir ko bata hi deti hu.

Rajat : Purvi, phir se kaha kho gayi?

Purvi : Vo sir main aap se kuchh kehna chahti hu.

Rajat : Haan Bolo. Kya kehna hai?

Purvi : vo sir main…

Rajat : Haan bolo

Purvi : Sir, aap bolne denge tabhi to bolungi.

Rajat : Oh! M sorry! Bolo!

Purvi : Sir main..

(Vineet enters in bureau)

Vineet : Good Afternoon sir, Good afternoon Purvi .

Rajat : Good Noon Vineet.

Purvi (looking a bit angrily at Vineet Thinking) : Ye Vineet bhi na thodi der baad nai aa sakta tha?

Vineet : Purvi, aise gusse se kyun dekkh rahi ho?

Purvi : Nai to, kyun tumhe aisa laga?

Rajat's Mobile Phone rings. He looks at screen

Rajat : Main aata hu 10 min. me. (He went outside of the bureau)

Vineet : Purvi, Shreya kaha hai?

Purvi (teasing) : Ohhhhhhh ! Aate hi Shreya kaha hai? Waah kabhi hume to itni attention nai di!

Vineet : Nai mera vo matlab nai tha. Usse keh dena ki main usse shadi karne k liye taiyaar hu.

Purvi (happily) : Tum sach keh rahe ho?

Vineet : Haan. Bahot sochne k baad maine ye decide kiya hai. Tum usse bata dena ki vo jab chahe tab main shaadi kar lunga.

Purvi : Vineet, direct shaadi?

Vineet : Kya matlab?

Purvi : Tumhe pata hai kal Valentine's Day hai!

Vineet : Hoga !

Purvi : Yahi sahi mauka hai. Tum kal usse Propose karo

Vineet : Ab ye kya naya natak hai. Propose karo. Huh?

Purvi : Vineet, tum samajh nai rahe ho

Vineet : Propose karne ki kya jarurat hai, hum aise hi sidhe shaadi nai kar sakte?

Purvi : Kar sakte ho, par har ladki chahti hai ki…

Vineet : Uff ! Tum Ladkiya bhi pata nai kya kya karvati ho !

Purvi : Vineet

Vineet : O.k. Thik hai. Main kal hi usse propose karunga.

Purvi : Ye hui na baat

Vineet : Hmmm. Accha ye batao tumne Rajat sir se baat ki?

Purvi : Agar tum 5 min. late aate to aaj bata hi deti.

Vineet : Kya matlab?

Purvi : Kuchh nai. Tumne galat time pe entry li. Khair koi baat nai. phir kabhi bataungi. Aaj nai to kal mujhe Rajat sir ko batana hi hai!

Rajat enters in bureau.

Rajat : Kya batana hai Purvi?

Purvi : Kuchh nai sir. Hum to bas aise hi baat kar rahe the. Kyun Vineet?

Vineet : Haan sir..

(Bureau's landline phone rings, Purvi received it & put back receiver on cradle)

Purvi : Sir, Salunkhe sir ka phone tha. Unho ne bulaya hai reports k liye. Main lekar aati hu.

Rajat : Thik hai.

(Purvi goes to Forensic Lab)

Rajat : Vineet, kal raat soye nai the?

Vineet is quite shock by this question, as it is unexpected for him…

Vineet : Nai to sir, aap ko aisa kyun laga?

Rajat : Mujh se juth mat aankhe bata rahi hai. Batao kya baat hai?

Vineet : Sir, ek important decision lena tha, isliye nai so paya tha.

Rajat : Kaun sa decision?

Vineet : Sir, aap vada kijiye aap kisi ko nai batayenge.

Rajat : Vada

Vineet : Sir, main Shreya se shadi karna chahta hu

Rajat : Kya? Tum Shreya se…

Vineet : Haan sir…

Rajat : Par Shreya…

Vineet : Sir, vo bhi mujh se pyar karti hai. Par aap to inn ladkiyo ko jante hi hai na, jante hue bhi har baat hum se bulvati hai.

Rajat : To tumne usse bata diya?

Vineet : Aaj batane vala tha. Par kal Valentine's Day hai to socha kal bataunga. I mean kal propose karunga.

Rajat : That's Great Vineet ! All the best !

Vineet : Sir, main aap se kuchh puchhna chahta hu

Rajat : Haan, puchho!

Vineet : Sir, aap kal Purvi ko bhi apne dil ki baat bata hi dijiye…

Rajat (Strict tone) : Vineet, ye tum kya keh rahe ho?

Vineet : Sir, main achhi tarah se janta hu ki aap bhi Purvi se pyaar karte hai. Sir, Purvi bhi aap ko utna hi pyar karti hai

Rajat : Ye tumhe kaise pata chala? Kya usne khud tumhe ye baat batayi?

Vineet : Sir, aisa hi kuchh samajh lijiye. Aap itna Sharma kyun rahe hai sir. Jab pyaar kiya to darna kya?

Rajat : Tum kisi film k set par nai khade ho, jo aise dialogues maar rahe ho. Samjhe?

Vineet : Sorry sir, par maine kuchh galat bhi to nai kaha na? Sir, kal Valentine's Day hai. Achha mauka hai. Aap usse bata hi dijiye kal.

Rajat : Hmmm

Vineet : Hmmm kya sir? Aap kal usse bata rahe hai ki nai?

Rajat : Try karunga.

Vineet : O.k. sir, jaisa aap thik samjhe…(n he moves towards his desk)

Rajat : Vineet

Vineet : Haan sir

Rajat : Kya mujhe sach me usse bata dena chahiye?

Vineet : Of course yes sir…

Rajat : Thik hai, to main kal hi usse propose karunga. Tumhara koi plan?

Vineet : Sir, soch raha hu ki kal Shaam ko main Shreya ko Juhu beach bulaunga. Aur vahi pe usse propose karunga.

Rajat : Beach pe kyun?

Vineet (shy) : sir usse beaches bahot pasand hai aur vaha ka Street food bhi

Rajat : Ohhh Accha !

(Both busy in their work)

**(on next day i.e.14****th**** February)**

(the whole day passed in work at CID Bureau. In evening Abhijeet, Daya, Vivek, Freddy, Tasha, Muskan went early home to celebrate this day. Tarika also took permission from Dr. Salunkhe to go home early. So she can spend her evening with Abhijeet)

Vineet (text to Shreya) : Shreya, would you like to come at Juhu Beach?

Shreya look at Vineet, she smiles, she replied : Juhu Beach? Kyun? Kuchh kaam hai?

Vineet : Bas aise hi…

Rajat & Purvi look at each other & they smiles

Shreya (replied) : o.k.

Vineet :

Vineet : Shreya chale?

Shreya(a bit hesitate, as Vineet asked her in presence of Rajat) : Vo…

Rajat : Chali jao. Yaha ka kaam main aur Purvi dekh lenge. Kyun Purvi?

Purvi : Haan bilkul jaao tum dono…

(Shreya & Vineet went to Juhu Beach, At Juhu Beach)

Shreya : Vineet, kya hua? Tumne mujhe achanak se yaha kyun lekar aaye?

Vineet : Shreya , main tumhe kuchh batana chahta hu

Shreya : Main bhi

Vineet : Shreya, Aaj Valentine's Day hai.

(Shreya blushing)

Vineet (cont.) : Shreya, He gives a red rose to Shreya, Will you be my Valentine?

Shreya (Happy tone) : Vineet, tumne kya kaha?

Vineet : Will you be my Valentine?

Shreya : Yes… & She hug Vineet. Vineet, main bhi tum se yahi kehna chahti thi, par himmat hi nai hui.

Vineet : Janta hu.

Shreya : Mujhe to yakeen hi nai ho raha hai

Vineet : Shhh… ab kuchh mat bolo. & He kissed on her hand.

(They spent most lovable evening at beach, than after they enjoyed Street food there)

(On other side in bureau)

Rajat : Purvi, yaad hai kal tum mujhe kuchh kehna chahti thi, par Vineet aa gaya to humari baat adhuri reh gayi thi.

Purvi : Sir, jaane dijiye na, phir kabhi & she moved towards. Rajat grabs her hand…

Purvi : Sir, ye aap…

Rajat : Purvi, I Love You. Mujh se shadi karogi? Dekho, aaj Valentine's Day hai, mana mat karna. Main tumhe hamesha khush rakhunga.

Purvi(happily) : Sir, ye..

Rajat : Haan ya naa?

Purvi(blushing) : Sir Haan… Main aap ko yahi baat batana chahti thi…

Rajat : Sir nai, sirf Rajat…

Purvi : O.k. Par aap ye…

Rajat : Vineet ne bataya tha kit um bhi mujh se pyaar karti ho.

Purvi : Vineet?

Rajat : Vo sab jaane do. Aaj itna special day hai. Kya tum mere sath dinner pe chalogi?

Purvi : Haan sir I'm sorry Rajat

Rajat : To phir chalo…

(They share their feelings each other & they spent their evening together)


End file.
